astral chain: file 11: comfort
by nexusgiga
Summary: spoiler warning this story takes place before the final boss fight. a also cw: incest


Astral Chain: Comfort.

Akira Howard woke up in a panic as he was in an unfamiliar location. He looked left and right to find his raven gear. before he could get up, he saw her. Akira looked up at his sister, her smile confused him. he was just on the opposition. he tried to arrest her. tried to kill her even. yet she's here taking care of him at his comma. he tried to stand up, but she put a hand on his chest. "don't" her voice was as soothing as the ocean waves. as was her caressing his chest. its been a while since he could see her full beauty. no armor restrictions, no sounds or sights of constant battle. he tried to lean up again, but his coordination was still weak. her lips met his. their kiss started small at first, but built into a deep passionate one. his hands started to roam free. he slid his hand under her shirt and grabbed her tits.

she let out a soft moan. she pulled away from his lips"dont be.. to... rough" she panted out. all of his urges built in one carnal and familial instinct. he had to have her. he had to take his sister. his heart was pounding. he continued to grope her. she pulled away from him again"Akira". she looked at him. "take me" her voice was soft and seductive, like a siren. he pinned her to the bed. their eyes locked on to each other. he pulled off her sweater and threw it to the side. Hal is going to be pissed she thought as Akira pulled her top off. her breath was hitched, played with her tits a little more. he used his free hand to undue her jeans. he smirked as he played with her pussy. he moved his fingers in a circle. her pussy was wet and dripping down to her asshole.

he stood up to take his clothes off. he looked down at her. she changed positions. "this should be a lot easier for you" she wiggled her butt. he smirked and slapped her ass playfully.

he slid his dick into her. she let out sound of pleasure as he started to thrust slowly. he grabbed a tit and rubbed it as he continued to thrust. the room was filling of a symphony of moans and movement. his instincts took over as he began to thrust harder. his faster into her, like a beast. every thrust was timed with a moan. she was in heaven. Akira grabbed his sisters raven hair. she let out a scream of pleasure. "oh fuck me. fuck me harder!" he pumped harder into his sister. she was his fuck toy. his property and she was OK with it.

Akira kept thrusting harder into his fuck toy. with every thrust he made. she kept bucking back into him. "big brother don't stop"

the sound made him want to thrust harder. he felt his hips piston into her. she moaned louder than any legion can roar. she didn't care if anyone walked in. as of right now all she cared about was her brother. the man fucking her. "oh fuck!" she started screaming like a bitch in heat. he was pounding as hard as he can. "cum in me. make me your bitch!" she screamed. she couldn't control herself anymore. she bucked back again.

"if you keep fucking me like this.. im going to c" before she could finish she came. as if in a trance he continued. "do oooo nntt ssttoppp!" she commanded in sync to every thrust. he felt it. "he leaned forward and thrusted it deep into her "im going to cum!" the twins said in unison as they came.

she got on her knees and looked up at him. "let me have a taste. big brother" she looked at him and slowly licked his dick. her tongue went up and down slowly. she stopped at the tip. with a wink she started to engulf his dick into her mouth. she bobbed her head up and down. with every bob she took more into her. he put his hand on head. grabbing her raven hair, he took control. her eyes widened as he began to thrust into her throat. "I'm going to cum" he shouted as he came into her throat. she started to pant as he pulled away. she swallowed as much cum as she can. "i..love..you..big brother" she panted as some cm dribbled down her chin.

they stood there panting. almost frozen in time. "I'm sorry" Akira let out. "this shou" before he could finish she began shushing him "i wanted this for so long" she spoke coyly "we.. we both aren't in a state of" he tried to speak but she shushed him again. "its OK Akira" she spoke with a hushed voice "while maybe we both went to far into it. we both needed this. we both feel so alone.. so broken as people. hell i can only imagine how you feel Akira" she caressed his cheek. "i love you" the twins spoke in unison again. they smiled and shared one more kiss. 


End file.
